It was me
by LightningDanino23
Summary: The ninja were getting ready for Halloween but everything went wrong when there was a blackout at the Bounty. With one of them missing for a 'unusual' reason, they must find their missing friend. However, strange things happen in the now pitch black Destiny Bounty... Takes place after season 5! (Summary really bad sorry xD)


**Hey guys! As you all know... today is Halloween! Mouahaha xD So I decided to write a special short story (kinda short). I don't think it's scary but I may be wrong xD There's a really tiny mention of blood but don't worry it's not gore or something. Anyway, this story takes place after season 5.**

 **P.S: Don't look the title, I had no idea how to call it xD**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **~It's was me~**

The most thrilling day of fall finally arrived in Ninjago. A day where people of all ages can have a scare with a bit of fun. A day where children and sometimes adults couldn't wait to fill their bag full of candies and sweets. Yes, everyone was excited for the spooky yet amusing holiday of October 31th, Halloween, including the ninja.

The Destiny Bounty was also 'celebrating' the holiday with the scary decorations: hanging skeletons with bats around them, glowing creepy pumpkins, gravestones laying on the deck with hands sticking out of the ground and so much more. The big moon was full without a single cloud hiding its brightness as leaves danced with the cool wind, creating a sinister atmosphere.

Inside the flying ship, the ninja were getting ready to the best part of Halloween, trick-or-treat. They were at the border of Ninjago City, the best place to collect candies and going to the costume party. Everyone was in separated places, not wanting them to show their costumes yet and one of them was currently in the bathroom of the ninja.

"… Now for the teeth." A spikey brown haired man opened his mouth in front of a mirror as he stick two pointy teeth. He wore a long black cloak, hiding most of his body. His once tan skin was really pale as the corner of his mouth was dripping with fake blood. The vampire then leaned back and looked at himself with a smirk.

"Not bad." He grinned, showing his pointy and bloody teeth. He came out of the bathroom as a black haired young woman entered the room. Hearing his sister's entrance, the vampire lowered himself as he pulled his cloak close to his face as he walked behind his victim. He opened his mouth to let a loud shout but he was stopped when the girl spoke.

"Don't even try, Kai." Nya said bluntly, not at all scared.

"Ah man!" The spikey vampire groaned in annoyance. "How did you know I was there?"

"I heard the floor creaking." The sister of fire deadpanned before smiling. "Nice touch with the blood."

"Thanks, I wanted to be realistic. And yours is well… fine I guess." Kai shrugged at the younger woman and she rolled her eyes. Nya decided to disguised herself as the Samurai X. Since she was now the ninja of water, she couldn't wear it anymore.

"Geez thanks." She said dryly as her brother chuckled. "So, you ready?"

"Yup, I just finished putting my teeth." Kai nodded as he looked at the clock. "Are the others ready?"

"I think so, Lloyd is already in the living room with Sensei." Nya put a finger under her chin. "I don't know where the others are."

Just then a deep voice was heard near Kai's ear. "Boo."

"Ah!" The vampire jumped three feet in the air before looking behind him. "Cole! Are you serious?!"

"I couldn't help it." The ghost came out of the wall with a big grin on his face as Nya burst out laughing. One of the advantage being a ghost was that you could scare people easily, a thing Cole loved to do.

"You should have seen your face." Cole chuckled as he wiped an imaginary tear. "Priceless."

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want." The vampire crossed his arms with a glare. "You're not going away with this."

"Try me." The floating ninja smirked. Being a ghost, he doesn't need to disguise himself, although he did put a ripped t-shirt making him spookier.

"Anyway, ready for the party?" The samurai looked at the ghost ninja.

"You bet I am." Cole grinned with a thumb up. "Only because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I can't eat candies. Plus, I'm sure there's going to be cake."

"Do you know where Jay and Zane are?" Kai asked as he head to the door. The others quickly followed him behind.

"Last time I checked, they were in the inventory room. Why? I don't know." Cole said as they arrived at the living room. Lloyd was sitting on the couch talking with Sensei.

"You guys look great!" The green ninja exclaimed when he saw the trio.

"Same for you." Kai complimented. Lloyd looked at himself. He was dressed up as his favourite character from the comic Starfarer. A red cape around his neck, a white shirt and grey pants. There was a blue star on his chest, the insignia of the comic. He wore a brown and black belt with a silver handle of an illume-sword.

"I always wanted to dress up as Fritz Donnagan when I was at Darkley's." The blond young man smiled. **(A/N sorry, don't know how to write it xD)**

"Looking good Sensei." Kai smirked at seeing his teacher. Despite not wearing a whole costume, the latter's straw hat was decorated with spider webs.

"I wanted to be in the mood for Halloween too." Sensei chuckled as he shook his hat to move the fake little spiders tangled with the web.

"Where are Jay and Zane?" Lloyd tilted her head.

"Riiiiight here!" A cheerful voice came from behind as the gang turned around. A brown reddish young man stood in the doorway holding a hammer in his hand. He wore silver armour and helmet with a cap behind his back. There was a lightning strike on the chest armour.

"Awesome costume, Jay." Lloyd stared in awe at the Thor costume.

"Thanks, I build it myself." The lightning god smiled with pride before looking over his shoulder. "You ready Zane? Okay, now." He looked at the gang in the living room with a grin. "Lady and gentlemen, I present you… Zane the Terminator!"

A silver haired man with a black leather jacket entered the room in a slow pace. Wearing black sunglasses, he showed no emotion as he held a water gun in his metallic hands. He looked at the people in the room as he raised the harmless weapon, water coming out of it.

"I shall be back." The nindroid said in a… well robotic voice and Jay face palmed.

"Zane, it's I _will_ be back not _shall_." The lightning god groaned.

"Ahh!" The ghost ninja yelped at seeing the water and quickly floated behind Sensei.

"You're right, Cole." Kai laughed along with Nya. "You should have seen your face. Priceless!"

"Oh ha ha, very funny." The ghost glared at the vampire but was still cautious about the nindroid's weapon.

"Whoa, your costume is so cool, Zane!" The comic character gawked at the nindroid.

"Thank you, Lloyd." The silver man smiled kindly. "It was Pixal's idea and Jay agreed to help me."

"He even have the eye." The samurai gasped as she stared at the robot's glasses. "How did you do it?"

"Meh, just a few tweaks and stuff and ta daaa!" Jay waved at the 'Terminator' and the latter looked at him.

"You will change it back, correct?" Zane asked as he took off his sunglasses, revealing an icy blue eye on his right and a glowing crimson one on his left. "I'm not really comfortable seeing half my vision in red."

"Don't worry, buddy." Jay patted his friend's back. "It's only for tonight."

"You all remember the rules?" Sensei asked his students and they all nodded. He wasn't going to the party with his students. Instead he was going to attend a meeting about special teas, a life dream for Sensei.

"No fooling around…" The vampire started.

"No eating the whole bag of candies straight away…" Lloyd pouted a little at saying that.

"No getting us in trouble…" The lightning god continued with three raised fingers.

"And be back before midnight." The ghost finished with a nod.

"Perfect. I'll be going then." Sensei stood up as he took his bo staff before looking at Zane and Nya. "Keep an eye on them."

"Of course Sensei." The titanium ninja bowed his head as the samurai nodded, the others groaning in the background. They all said their goodbyes as their teacher left the Bounty. Once he was gone, Kai looked at the gang.

"So, is everyone ready?" He asked.

"Yes." The gang chorused as they nodded, except of one.

"Brother, are you well?" Zane looked over the couch to see the ninja of earth shaking a little. The nindroid walked over him, oblivious of his 'deathly' weapon for a certain ghost.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine but can you keep a distance?" Cole stared at the water gun with wide eyes. The nindroid blinked his red and blue eyes in confusion as he looked from his brother to his plastic gun and back to him until he realized the connection.

"Oh! I apologize, I forgot you were vulnerable of water." Zane smiled sheepishly as he lowered the water gun. "I am going to empty it right away."

"Thanks." Cole floated from his spot as his robot friend headed to the kitchen to get rid of the water of his water gun. The black haired ghost took out a big bag and showed it to the others. "Now we're ready."

"Great, all we have to do is to wait Zane before we get going." Nya said happily.

"Yeah!" Jay exclaimed as he waved his hammer. "I hope there's going to have a haunted house where the lights goes ou―"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the kitchen before the entire ship was plunged in complete darkness, making the team scream at the top of their lungs.

"JAY!" The gang shouted as they glared at Jay, despite seeing nothing.

"It's not funny!" The ghost ninja frowned in annoyance.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" He shook his head as he held up his hands. Sometimes, the blue ninja could cause a blackout out of nowhere, resulting an emergency landing for the Bounty. It had happened a few times in the past.

"Good thing we're on land." Kai muttered under his breath.

"If it wasn't you, then what happened?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, but is everyone okay?" Cole voiced.

"I'm fine." Lloyd said.

"Me to―" The vampire started but another crash was heard from another part of the ship, making someone to shriek in a high-pitched voice. "Don't worry, sis, I got you."

"Uh, Kai… I'm over here." Nya said from his left. Confused and slightly scared, the red ninja quickly formed a flame on his palm and a dim orange light filled the room.

"Seriously, Jay?" Kai deadpanned at seeing the lightning ninja clutching his arm for dear life.

"Hehe, sorry." The latter chuckled nervously as he let go of the vampire's arm as he righted himself.

"What was that noise?" Nya whispered worriedly. "It sounded like something broke."

"I have no idea." The ghost shook his head as they all surrounded the flame.

"Great, a blackout out of nowhere on Halloween." Jay shivered before laughing humourlessly. "Just another day in Ninjago."

"Stop whining, there has to be a simple reason." The vampire rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like a creepy demon coming out to eat our soul!" The lightning god ranted. "Or a creature from the dead who'll slit out throats."

"Oh for the love of― would you calm down?!" Cole snapped at him. "You're not helping."

"We should check it out." Nya suggested with determination and the others gulped, making her sigh. "Come on, guys. You defeated the Devourer, the Overlord, nindroids and more and you're afraid to go investigate a _sound_?"

"First of all, Garmadon defeated the Devourer. Second, Lloyd defeated the Overlord once and he got defeated again by Zane…wait, ZANE!" Jay gasped at realising one of them was missing.

"He hasn't come back." Cole looked at the team with wide eyes and they all shared the same frightened expression.

"ZANE!" Jay called out loudly and Kai quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, do you want to attract attention?" The vampire gritted his pointy teeth as he glared him, making the blue ninja laughed nervously as he stepped back.

"We need to save him." Lloyd said and the gang went to the doorway, Kai's fire guiding them. After a moment, no one made a move to go out of the room.

"So… who's going first?" The comic character gulped at seeing the dark hallway in front of him.

"Not me." Jay quickly said.

"You go first, Kai." The ghost pushed the red ninja towards the exit.

"What, why me?" The spike haired man complained. "You're the leader."

"Because you have the fire." Cole pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"But you're a ghost, you can't get hurt." Kai argued back as he pointed at Cole. "You should go!"

Nya sighed as she face palmed before separating them. "Guys stop! We're all going."

The group squeezed through the door at the same time, much to the samurai's annoyance. The flame from Kai's palm flickered slightly as they slowly walked through the hallway, stopping at each noises they heard.

"Where we're heading first?" Kai whispered with his palm on fire.

"To the kitchen, that's where Zane went." The ghost ninja floated beside him. After ten long and scary minutes, the gang finally arrived at the kitchen and noticed there was no sign of their robot friend.

"Zane?" Nya called out but there was only silence.

"W-where is he?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow as the search the place.

"He couldn't have disappeared… right?" Jay said hesitantly as he looked at every corner of the room.

"Uh… guys, take a look at this." Kai voiced as he lifted his foot from to where he stepped. He approached the flame closer to the floor and became white as a sheet. The others surrounded and they all froze in place at what they saw. There was a glass shattered in small pieces but what they scared them most was not only it was mixed with a red substance but the small pieces were arranged to form a word…

"…Die." The samurai barely whispered.

"Is... is that b-blood?" Lloyd pointed at the red stains and they all gasped.

"We're so hooped!" The mythological god shook his head as he gripped his hair. "This is like a horror movie. The thing will take us one by one with its bloody claws and it already took Zane! We already lost him once, we can't lose him again! Oh my god, what are we going to do!"

"Jay, stop it!" Cole said, trying to sound angry but he was starting to get scared. "Zane is not gone forever. There has to be an explanation to this and not some paranormal or some sort."

"Says the one who's a ghost." Jay said dryly as Kai and Lloyd chuckled, earning a glare from Cole.

"Would you stop arguing?!" Nya scowled with a frown. "We have bigger problem now."

Then a thud sound was heard from the lower parts of the ship and everyone stopped breathing.

"What was that?" Cole whispered as he stared at the doorway.

"Maybe it was Zane." The green ninja guessed.

"No, didn't you hear." Jay shook in fear. "It came from the lower parts of the Bounty, a.k.a, the basement."

Everyone tensed at the realisation and they all looked from the shattered glass to the doorway and then back to the broken glass.

"D-do we have t-to?" Jay whined fearfully.

"We don't have a choice…" The samurai said and the others gulped. With Kai at the front, they slowly walked through the hallway holding their breath as much they could. Minutes later, the gang finally reached the staircase but just like before, no one made a move.

"So… who's going first this time?" Lloyd asked as he stared into the pitch black entrance of the basement.

"Not me." Jay blurred out.

"Ugh, not this again…" Nya face palmed. Suddenly a loud whistle like sound was heard from behind and the teens screamed. They all turned around and saw the window had open, letting the cold wind to get inside.

"It was just the wind… right?" If Cole wasn't a ghost, he would be white as a sheet. The others didn't said a word, except of one who was getting impatience.

"ARGH! I'm so sick of it!" Kai roared as he went down stairs, leaving the others without any light.

"Kai, wait!" The ghost exclaimed as he saw his friend going down stairs.

"Are you c-crazy?!" Lloyd looked at the vampire in shock. "You don't know w-what's in there!"

"I don't care anymore! I'm freaking tired of this!" Kai snapped as he went lower and lower. He ignored his friends' calls, he was furious at the whole thing. He couldn't admit he was afraid but now his anger took over. Kai arrived at the basement and looked at the darkness before him.

"I'm so sick of your silly games! Whoever you are, come out this instance." The vampire yelled as he raised his hand, his flame reacting by his outburst as it became brighter. "I'll burst you into flames if you don't come out! You hear me!"

There was only silence, except of the red ninja's heavy breathing. He waited for a moment, his anger growing by the second and just before he spoke again, a cold hand touched his shoulder. His entire body froze in fear and he hold his breath. He couldn't make a move as his heart pounded wildly. He looked at the corner of his field vision and his brown eyes went wide as dinning plates as he let a bloodcurdling scream escape his mouth. A black figure with two glowing eyes were staring at him.

"KAI!" Nya shouted in horror and worry at hearing his brother cry of distress.

Regaining control of his body, Kai punched the figure with all his might, making it crashed on the floor with a yelp. He quickly jumped over and pinned it on the floor. "Ha, I got you now!"

Kai looked down and saw the two glowing eyes, one red and one blue, fluttered open with a groan.

"K-Kai?" The figure blinked at few times before looking at the man on top of him, making the latter gasp.

"What the― ZANE?!" The vampire exclaimed in pure shock as he scrambled to his feet. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I am functioning well. Why do you say that?" The nindroid winced as he sat up.

Before Kai could respond, rapid footsteps were heard as the gang descended. Lloyd arrived first with his illumina sword glowing pinkish white as a light source.

"Zane!" Jay exclaimed happily as he tackled the older ninja in a hug, sending again the poor nindroid to the floor with an 'oof'. "You're alive!"

"Glad to see your fine, Frosty." The ghost smiled at his robotic friend and the latter looked just more confused than ever.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Zane gasped, trying to breath with Jay's tight hug.

"We searched you everywhere, there's something weird happening here" Nya explained as she chuckled at the sight.

"We thought the thing got you and that we'll never see you again." The 'Thor' looked at his friend with worried blue eyes as he pulled back.

"You do not have to worry, brother." The nindroid patted his younger friend's head in reassurance before rubbing his jaw. "Although, I did not appreciate your punch, Kai."

"What? You'll freak out too if you see two glowing eyes staring at you." The spiked haired man huffed as he crossed his arms before smiling apologetically. "But sorry about that."

"Apology accepted, it wasn't my intention to startle you." Zane chuckled as he stood up, dusting his pants off. "So what are you guys talking about? Jay mentioned earlier this 'thing', correct?"

The gang all informed him from the past events, from the broken glass to wind gust. The nindroid listened to each word carefully before he frowned.

"It is quite unusual indeed, but I believe it may just be coincidences." Zane scratched his head.

"Coincidences?! I don't think so, you must go see what happened there." Lloyd pointed his glowing plastic sword upstairs as he shook his head.

"And what about the blackout?" Cole questioned as he raised a bushy eyebrow.

"You do not have to worry, Pixal found out that the cause of the blackout was simply an overload in the system." Zane walked over a big black box with many switches and lights and pointed as some parts. "There was a few wires that were needed to be fix. The power should be back in a few minutes by now."

"So you were the one with the crash sound?" Nya asked in relief.

"The crash sound?" The titanium ninja tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, there was a sort of thud in here." Kai explained.

"Oh, I assume it was the water gun. I knocked it by accident when I was trying to find my way to the box." Zane revealed sheepishly as he took out the water gun from his back.

The gang all sighed in relief, glad it wasn't a sort of paranormal thing or worse.

"And for a second I thought we were all going to die." Jay laughed nervously and the others joined him.

"But what about the glass thingy?" Lloyd gulped with wide green eyes and the others tensed.

"Are you talking about the broken glass stained with blood?" Zane questioned and the comic character nodded. "Are you sure it formed the word die? I do not wish to be rude, but it is possible the brain itself make you see things that aren't really there. It happens when the human body is experiencing great fear."

Always been a 'man' of science, Zane doesn't really believe at paranormal activities and magic and sort... despite having a ghost friend right beside him.

"No, Zane, we all saw it. It was a broken glass with blood!" Kai defended. "We can prove it."

"You have to believe us?!" Jay shook his shoulder's friend.

"Yeah, we'll show you." Cole gestured him to follow as he went upstairs. The others quickly followed behind, not wanting to be left alone. As they were going upstairs, the lights came out blinding the gang for a moment.

"Yeah! The power's back!" Lloyd said happily as he turned off his light sword and Kai extinguished his fire.

"What a relief." Nya smiled. They kept walking through the hallways and once they reached the kitchen, the blue ninja pushed Zane forwards and pointed at the floor.

"Look, it's there!" Jay hid himself behind the older ninja as the latter calmly walked over the supposed menace.

"What do you mean, Jay? There's nothing there." Zane said with confusion as he stared at the clean floor.

"WHAT?!" The others quickly went beside him and gasped in shock with wide eyes. There was nothing, the broken glass had disappeared leaving not even a single shard or blood stain.

"H-how is it possible?" The samurai covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at the others. They could have sworn they saw the bloody shattered glass.

"No, it must be here." Kai crouched down but there was still nothing. Zane looked at his friends in confusion and worry as they searched every inch of the floor. He glanced to his right and saw a glass on the table. He picked it up and turned to his friends.

"Is this the 'broken' glass you were speaking of?" The nindroid raised an eyebrow. The others froze in place as their stared at the not-broken-glass. Jay quickly snatched it from his hand and pulled it close to his face.

"How can it be?" Cole gasped.

"Did anyone clean it up?" The vampire asked his friends but they all shook their heads.

"T-then who did it?" Lloyd gulped. Suddenly the lights turned off and the ninja were again plunged in the darkness. They all screamed as they huddled up around Zane.

"Now what?!" Nya yelped.

"Zane, we t-thought you fixed the light." The ghost looked at his glow eyed friend in fear.

"I-I did, it must have short circuited again." The 'Terminator' stuttered. Then a loud shattering sound was heard from behind, making the ninja jumped in fright. Kai quickly summoned a flame on his right as they turned around and gasped. The broken glass was once again on the floor with blood mixed with the shards. The pieces were also forming the same word as before.

"It's back! But how?!" Jay exclaimed in disbelief as he looked down. "I had it in my hands!"

"D-die..." The nindroid stared at the scene in front of him with wide eyes, not believing it but the proof was right in front of him.

"Now y-you believe us!" Lloyd pointed at the floor.

"But who did it?" Zane questioned, trying to find a possible answer. "It does not compute!"

Then the temperature dropped as a cool wind filled the room, making the gang to huddle more. They froze and a shiver ran through their back as a faint whisper was close to their ears.

" _ **It was me...** "_

The Bounty was erupted by screams of horror as a maniacal laugh filled the air before disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

 **WhooOooO so scary xD So how was it? The ending was not so great but meh xD As I said again, I'm not really good at writing horror stories, in fact it's my second one, but I couldn't get rid of the idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Happy spooky Halloween and be careful during trick-or-treat! Go fill your bags with candies!**

 **Have a great day/night and don't forget to review :D**

 **Danino**


End file.
